Dengue virus is a member of the Flaviviridae virus family, which includes four serotypes, DEN-1, DEN-2, DEN-3, and DEN-4. Infection of dengue virus leads to dengue fever, which is characterized by sudden onset of severe headache, muscle and joint pains, fever, and rash. A number of dengue epidemics occurred during the past. According to the World Health Organization, there are an estimated 50 million cases of dengue fever with 500,000 cases of dengue hemorrhagic fever requiring hospitalization each year. Vaccination is considered to be the most effective and efficient approach to prevent Dengue virus infection. However, despite decades of research, a safe and effective dengue vaccine is still not available. There is a need for such a safe and effective dengue vaccine.